bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blank period: Rising Suspicions
This article, , is the opening chapter of the Investigation arc, which is itself the second arc of the Blank period. In a first it reverses the established roles: Van is the primary POV character whilst Kenji and Mikado serve as support. ---- For once Van found himself with a sizable degree of free time -- three days holiday to be specific, and he was damn sure he was going to spend them productively. This would have usually involved the swallowing of capacious amounts of alcohol down Kei's bar, but instead of jollying it up with his friends Van instead was crouched in the shadows of the 9th Division barracks. "The moment you leave," Van thought. "I'll be on you." He was a former operative of the Onmitsukidō and when it came to stealth he was absolutely certain that there weren't any in the 9th Division with the skill to match his own. So when he saw Yoshiro Shiba leave his room Van tailed him with remarkable ease. "Something is off." He shut out everything but the man in front of him and in that moment of heightened clarity Van saw it: his body shimmered. It was so subtle and brief that he wouldn't have noticed it had he not been suspicious of the man already, and in that fraction of a second Van saw an incorporeal figure. "Is that a persistent illusion? If so this explains how he can be in two fucking places at once!" Why his tailing of Yoshiro led Van to the Northern districts of Rukongai he did not yet know, but he was determined to find out. Yoshiro was obviously adept at losing anyone following him but he hadn't counted on the doggedness of Van. Despite almost losing him once Van ultimately kept him within sight and when Yoshiro stopped moving Van settled down to watch. "Got you." Yoshiro was meeting with a hooded figure. Judging by the way this individual held themselves, coupled with their full chest, Van was fairly certain the figure was female. He was also fairly certain that the mysterious female was Sakae -- the selfsame bitch who had, weeks prior, attempted to torch Van alive. In moments of meeting Yoshiro and talking with him she had departed -- seemingly through a fold in the air itself -- and that was when Van quietly excused himself. He returned to the Seireitei at the extremity of his speed and found Kenji and Mikado where he suspected he would: at Kei's bar. The pair where standing around a tall table with a good view of the door, and when Van entered he was instantly beckoned over to join them. "Evening, Van!" Mikado greeted cheerfully. "I thought you'd have been here earlier than this, to be honest. How are you?" "Thirsty." "It's Kenji's round." Mikado pointed out. Van cut in smoothly though and took her hand in his. "It would taste so much better if it where poured from the hand of a lovely lady like yourself. I'll get the next round, I promise." Code for 'let me talk to Kenji alone for a minute', and unfortunately Mikado knew that. Perhaps she was spending too much time with the men who had trained her? Regardless she merely rolled her eyes as she acquiesced to the hidden suggestion and walked off towards the bar. Kenji sighed, for he knew he wasn't going to like this. "Your timing stinks. I was just about to ask Mikado if she'd introduce me to her friend with the big babylons-" and he emphasized his comment by squeezing pretend breasts "-and then you walk in!" "I'm about to ruin a fuck-tonne more than your chances with Mikado's friend. I know how our mutual thorn can be in two places at once." And suddenly, just like Van, Kenji was in work-mode. Van had finished explaining what had happened earlier in the evening -- whilst managing never to name Yoshiro or appear to be talking about anything as serious as treason -- just as Mikado returned with the drinks. "So... what did I miss?" She asked. "Hard to tell." Van answered. "All I know is that a certain net is closing tighter. But I digress! I've still got two days of immortality left and I intend to enjoy them!" As Van said this none other than Yoshiro Shiba himself darkened the door. He approached the bar and ordered a drink before moving into the center of the room where a number of his fellow squad-mates where already gathered. After Van had sipped his whiskey he mouthed the word 'alibi' at Kenji and the two clinked their glasses together. Their investigation was proceeding well. Now the ball was in Yoshiro's court. End.